Grita
by AlphaChoi
Summary: Cuando todo lo que te rodea te molesta, cuando no sabes que hacer, cuando crees que todo está perdidoy lo que único que puedes hacer es gritar. Kpop
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Son de la SM, literalmente. La trama es mía.

**Género:** Drama/Romance.

**Advertencia:** Violencia.

**Pareja:** Muchas.

**Canción:** Empty – JYJ

* * *

><p><strong>Grita; capítulo I<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

El delgado joven de cabellos rojizos caminaba con cierta rapidez y con los hombros caídos. Su rostro estaba oscuro por la sombra que proyecta su cabello sobre él, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior. Las voces se seguían burlando de él. El cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta, la noche pasada no había podido conciliar el sueño, al momento de cerrar los ojos podía ver como lo apuntaban, oía sus voces nuevamente burlarse de él. Apenas podía moverse, le dolía el cuerpo. Lo habían golpeado nuevamente, tenía suerte de poseer algo de maquillaje que compraba a escondidas de sus padres. Se aplicó un poco en la mandíbula y bajo el ojo antes de volver al suplicio. Ir o no ir, se iba tendría que soportar todo nuevamente como cada día, y si no iba sus padres lo sabrían y obtendría un castigo por ello.

El delgado chico mordió sus labios con fuerza, ignorando el dolor que sentía. Alzo la vista y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, al punto de querer salirse de su lugar. Sus manos se humedecieron con el sudor de sus nervios.

— ¡Taemin! —le llamó aquella voz que le provocaba las peores pesadillas. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón, la corbata fuera de su lugar, la camisa abierta en los primeros tres botones, se encontraba Jonghyun, le sonrió de lado y comenzó avanzar a paso calmado hacia él. Taemin bajó la vista asustado, no sabía que le esperaba hoy.

Cerró sus ojos no quería ver. Sintió las hojas secas ser pisadas por alguien, las risas de sus amigos y finalmente un golpe en su estomago. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo y sus manos mecánicamente subieron hasta el lugar afectado. Calló de rodillas al suelo y sintió un sabor metálico en su boca.

—Levántate, pequeño Tae-Tae —tomó el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a elevarlo, Taemin se estaba ahogando. Apenas podía sentir el suelo, no sabía como Jonghyun tenía tanta fuerza.

Cerró sus ojos para recibir el golpe que nunca llegó. Aquella voz, la única voz que obedecía Jonghyun había hablado.

—Déjalo ya, tenemos que entrar y no pienso tener un castigo por tus estupideces —era Kim Kibum, más conocido como Key. Este último tomó su bolso y seguido por Onew, dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Taemin cayó de espaldas al suelo, pero recibió de todas formas una patada por parte de Jonghyun.

—Te espero en el receso y a la salida, Lee—sin poder moverse por el dolor de ayer y el inferido ahora, se quedó ahí unos segundos más.

Sintió las tibias lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, no quería llorar, se sentía más débil aún. No entendía porque Key había dejado de ser su amigo. Lo eran antes de que Key se cambiara a la actual escuela. Cuando supo que iría a la misma escuela que Key, se emocionó al reencontrarse con su antiguo amigo, pero cuando lo vio estaba completamente cambiado. No lo saludaba, no lo miraba, simplemente no lo conocía.

Logró levantarse, ya iba diez minutos tarde. Sin importarle que lo castigaran en el colegio camino cojeando al recinto. Su pierna dolía por la patada proferida por Jonghyun.

La gente lo observaba en las calles, pero nadie se le acercaba a preguntar qué le había sucedido.

Vio a lo lejos el descolorido edificio de su colegio. Apresuró el paso, se sentía mareado y adolorido.

Al llegar el inspector del colegio se apresuró para atenderle, este era uno nuevo, jamás lo había visto.

— ¿Qué le sucedió joven? —preguntó preocupado aquel hombre de edad. Mentir, mentir y mentir, era lo único que le decía su mente. Sabía que si decía algo, esta vez Onew junto a Jonghyun le darían una paliza que jamás olvidaría.

Onew, cómo le tenía miedo a ese sujeto. Taemin nunca le había visto hablar, pero sabía que él era bastante popular, que su sonrisa enamoraba a cualquier mujer y hombre en la tierra, aún así le tenía terror.

Sus zapatos tenían un refuerzo de metal en su punta, una patada con aquellos zapatos se volverían una marca permanente en cualquier cuerpo. Taemin acarició con delicadeza la marca de su muñeca.

—Me asaltaron —mintió y no sonó falso, sino real. Había aprendido a mentir bastante bien para que sus padres no se preocuparan por sus heridas.

No se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el salón de clases, nadie volteó a mirarlo. Él era invisible para todos.

Taemin caminó hasta su lugar, un rincón en la parte de delante del salón. Abrió su libro y comenzó la tediosa clase.

.

.

.

—Necesito aquella información, ¿lo entiendes? —la voz dura de aquel hombre retumbó por la habitación —. Ese hombre la robó y ahora se llena las manos con un dinero que no le pertenece.

El atractivo y alto muchacho asintió sin decir nada. No podía faltarle el respeto al hombre que le había recogido de la miseria y le había entregado todo lo que tenía hasta hoy.

Se retiró de la sala y caminó hasta su elegante cuarto para ver cómo haría para conseguir aquello que le pedía su tutor.

No le conocía, no sabía nada de ello. Otro problema también se le avecinaba, mañana iría al colegio, su primer día.

Era la primera vez en un colegio público, siempre había tomado clases privadas en la comodidad de su hogar.

Tomó un libro de su gran colección, se sentó en el mullido y cobrizo sofá, deslizó sus dedos por la primera página. No leía nada, no podía concentrarse.

Unos suaves golpecitos en su puerta le sobresaltaron. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mucama y le sonrió levemente. El muchacho le llamó con su dedo índice, la mucama se sonrojo y avanzo hasta llegar a él. Se quedó de pie junto al joven.

—Señor Choi, la cena está servida —le informó. Aquel joven la miró y sonrió picadamente, se levantó de su lugar y rodó la cintura de la chica, acercó su rostro lentamente hacia ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

—Ya veo que la cena está servida —susurró en su oído, la chica golpeo juguetonamente su hombro y salió rápidamente.

Aquel romance le tenía feliz, su tutor no sabía y no debía saberlo. Sino aquella hermosa chica sería despedida y no contrata en ningún nunca más.

Caminó hasta la puerta y bajó a cenar.

.

.

.

—No por favor —susurró con miedo Taemin. Lo tenían acorralado en el baño. Jonghyun ya le había golpeado. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y cayeron con violencia. Su labio tiritaba, un sollozo se escapo de garganta. Se maldijo.

— ¿Qué pasa Tae-Tae? —le susurró con malicia Onew mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su vestón — ¿No te gusta lo que te hacemos? ¡Dime! ¿No te gusta? —le gritó golpeando su cuerpo contra la fría baldosa. Taemin sabía que él se había inyectado algo antes de esto, su rostro mostraba se veía más frío y estaba más violento.

Onew se quedó viendo a Taemin, acercó su mano para tocar su rostro pero este se alejó, actó seguido tomó su rostro con violencia y lo jaló hacia él.

—Estás muy lindo Taemin —inspeccionó su rostro —.De seguro te has acostado con unos cuantos, ¿no?

Se levantó tambaleándose un poco, y comenzó a tantear su pantalón en busca de su cinturón, mientras miraba el cuerpo de Taemin. Este último supo que pasaría y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

—No llores Taemin, prometo que luego gritarás mi nombre —rió maliciosamente, quitándose el cinturón.

— ¿Estás enfermo? Déjalo ahí y vámonos —habló Key por primera vez en toda la paliza. Onew le miró con rabia pero su mirada se suavizo rápidamente al ver como Key entrecerraba sus ojos. Acomodo su cinturón y salió del baño. Key le siguió para ayudar a que se calmara.

—Te has salvado pequeña ramera —sonrió Jonghyun —, pero cuando Key no esté será peor —Taemin tragó saliva y se quedó en aquel baño a llorar.

No quería volver a este colegio, sus padres no querían cambiarlo porque tenía las mejores notas y si lo cambiaban posiblemente sus calificaciones bajarían y ellos no querían eso.

Lloró por última vez antes de irse a su casa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>MAHGAD, aquí está el nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado y todo eso. Debo confesar que le tengo miedo a Onew xD Besitos espero mi RR y todo eso.<strong>

**Alpha.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos ellos le pertenecen a la SM hasta sus almas son de la SM. La trama es mía.

**Género:** Drama/Terror/Quizás romance.

**Advertencia:** No sé.

**Aviso:** Copie sus RR asodjasd –lapatean- y los pegué para no perderlos (?) anoquewna. Eso.

**Canción:** Cleansing Cream – Brown Eyed Girls (BEG)

* * *

><p><strong>Grita; capítulo II<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, trataba de controlarse, pero no podía. Estuvo a punto de darle la mejor paliza a Taemin pero alguien lo había impedido, cerró sus ojos tratando de no explotar. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza su tabique nasal. La sangre le hervía, no estaba seguro de poder controlarse. Abrió sus ojos en cuanto sintió que él entró.

La rabia se apoderó de su ser rápidamente, se levantó del sillón en el cual se encontraba y lo acorralo contra una pared. El otro permanecía serio.

— ¿Qué pretendías? —le gritó a Key. Este no le respondió y aquello aumentó la rabia de Jonghyun— ¡Responde! —le gritó nuevamente estampado con fuerza su palma en el rostro de Kibum.

Se separó de él y caminó hasta la ventana. Key elevó su mano hasta el lugar afectado, no podía creer que él le hubiese golpeado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no por el dolor físico sino por su dolor interior. Estaba lloviendo, Jonghyun no quería seguir hablando, el arrepentimiento lo estaba matando, tenía demasiado orgullo como disculparse por el acto cometido hace unos segundos. Key caminó hasta el sillón nuevamente, mirando como las lágrimas impactaban el suelo, el dolor de sus mejillas se había extinguido pero el de su corazón seguía ardiendo con fuerza.

Se levantó con delicadeza del sillón, cogió su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la plateada perilla, la voz arrepentida de Jonghyun le detuvo.

—Sabes que lo siento, ¿verdad? —Key quiso bufar por la insensibilidad de sus palabras, otra vez. Esta no era la primera vez que Jonghyun se atrevía a levantarle la mano, pero él ya estaba harto de ese comportamiento, si no cambiaba, no quedaba otra que decirle adiós.

—Cuando esa disculpa sea verdadera, búscame. Cuando sepas lo que valgo, llámame, cuando realmente sepas ser humano, cuéntame—abrió la puerta y dejó que la fría lluvia mojara su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta su hogar.

Apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse un grito gutural abandonó su garganta. Golpeó repetidas veces la pared, rompiendo la piel de sus nudillos. Pateó la mesa de centro y quebró un vaso con sus manos. El cristal incrustado no le hacia doler, le dolía que Key se hubiese marchado y no se quedara como siempre lo hacia, sumiso ante las ordenes de él.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, Jonghyun volteó esperanzado con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro que fuera Key, pero todo aquello se borró en cuanto entro un mojado Onew.

— ¿Peleaste nuevamente? —preguntó tomando asiento en donde hace unos minutos había estado Key. Jonghyun pasó una mano por su rostro, frustrado.

—Eso no te incumbe —comentó acercándose, Onew sonrió con autosuficiencia. Camino hasta donde se encontraba el otro muchacho sentado e imito el acto, pero sentándose sobre él. Rodeó el cuello de Onew con sus formados brazos y atrajo sus labios a los de él.

El mayor lo besó con rudeza, mordiendo su labio y acariciando sus muslos. Se dejo tocar más y más por Onew. El beso comenzó a profundizarse al igual que sus caricias. Sobre las piernas del mayor yacía un semidesnudo Jonghyun, que si culpa ni remordimiento entregó su cuerpo para que Onew lo "amara" como siempre lo hacia cuando peleaba con Key.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las lágrimas caían con furia y golpeaban la carta que estaba escribiendo. Sus sollozos no podían oírse, había colocado la música lo más fuerte que podía. Sus padres no estaban, pero podrían llegar en cualquier momento. Su mano tiritaba notoriamente mientras escribía aquella carta en donde relataba que no podía continuar en aquel colegio, en el cual su vida cada día se hacia más corta y dolorosa. Era una decisión cobarde, pero simplemente él creía que no había otra. El último punto en su carta y estaba listo para acabar con lo que la gente llamada vida.

Con las manos tiritándole más y más, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, extrayendo un frasco enorme de pastillas, un cóctel. Las puso en su mano, estaba decidido a terminar con su vida. Puso una, tres, cinco, hasta nuevo en su boca, tragándolas una tras otra. En pocos minutos el frasco se vacío completamente, un tanto mareado y adolorido se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y esperó la muerte.

**.**

**.**

— ¡Mi bebe por Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Míralo! —sentía unos suaves toques en su piel, se sentía bien. La luz artificial le molestaba la vista, había un fuerte olor a lejía, morfina y otras cosas, personas murmuraban cosas incoherentes para él, se sentía cansado. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a su madre con los ojos hinchados y a su padre mirándole con decepción. No quería decirle los motivos, en la carta no los especificaba, de todas formas él era el único al que el grupito molestaba.

Su madre le preguntaba los motivos mientras lloraba. Él no podía hablar, se sentía un perdedor por no lograr su muerte. Tampoco quería decirle algo respecto a Jonghyun, tenía miedo de que al hablar hubiese consecuencias.

Esa misma noche, Taemin tomó la decisión de cambiar su vida, se había aburrido de ser el blanco de odio, ser golpeado constantemente, todo eso cambiaría y Jonghyun y su grupo se arrepentirían de haberlo molestado por años.

.

.

.

El cuerpo desnudo y cara sonrojada se encontraba junto a él. Abrazada a su pecho, le hacia sentirse el hombre más feliz de la tierra. La chica dormía placidamente, la noche pasada se habían unido en un solo ser, la pasión desatada, los besos entregados, la leve capa de sudor perlado que cubría ambos cuerpos, los jadeos constantes, gemidos, caricias; todo eso abundaba aún en su mente y le provocaba reír, reír de felicidad claro.

Tocaron dos veces la puerta, Minho abrió sus ojos asustado y despertó a la bella muchacha que estaba a su lado, se quedaron helados sin saber que hacer.

—Minho, abre la puerta por favor —llamó desde afuera su tutor. El joven estiró su mano hasta donde se encontraba su camisa y se la paso a la muchacha quien oculto sus ropas bajo la cama, la chica corrió a esconderse en el baño privado que tenía el joven.

Este último lentamente camino hasta la puerta, quitó el pestillo y abrió fingió somnolencia. Su tutor negó con su cabeza y entro a la habitación.

—Prepárate, hoy es tu primer día —el joven asintió—.El nombre del chico es Taemin, va en tu clase—Minho le miró sin comprender.

—Él es el hijo del ladrón de mi empresa. Él es el hijo del sujeto que tiene mi dinero, necesito la información que si no me equivoco está en su hogar —el atractivo muchacho captó de forma inmediata la idea, por una parte se sentía mal haciendo esto y por otra la adrenalina de cometer ciertos "delitos" estaban comenzando a circular lentamente por sus venas.

—Tendrás que esperar que el chico se reintegre al colegio nuevamente, tuvo un accidente o algo así.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Limpió con el torso de su mano su frente sudorosa, bebió con violencia agua del botellón que se encontraba en el suelo de su escondite, al menos así le llamaba. Llevaba un tiempo sin asistir a clases, ya casi ni recordaba. Las heridas en su cuerpo habían desaparecido.

Puso sus maños en puño y golpeó con fuerza el saco de arena que estaba frente a él. Una, dos, tres y hasta diez veces seguidas lo golpeaba. Jadeante dio un salto, sacando de su bolsillo aquel arma de brillo enceguecedor, delgada pero peligrosa navaja. Con un corte limpio abrió el saco de arena. Taemin cayó en cuclillas con la navaja en su mano. Sonrió, estaba listo.

—Desearan no haberme molestado —murmuró guardando sus cosas. En sus ojos se podía ver la locura, la ira y su sed de venganza.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chan! Maigait. Dejen RR muchos RR para compensar mi dolor emocional de cambiarme de cuenta. Las amito.<strong>

**Alpha.**


End file.
